


Trick or Treat

by Weirdandwired



Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [15]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Bisexual Female Character Of Color, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Lumity, LuzXAmity, Trick or Treat: Treat, Trick or Treat: Trick, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdandwired/pseuds/Weirdandwired
Summary: Luz and Amity spend Halloween together
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845259
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an alternate universe in the human world

Halloween. A time for candy, dressing up in costumes, and watching horror and Halloween movies. And for Luz, it was also a time where being a weirdo obsessed with fantasy and magic was acceptable. She could express her creativity in the decorations and food without being told she needed to separate fantasy from reality. Of course, there would be times where her planning would go a little too far, causing her mother to reel her in a little, but other than that, she could do what she wanted. Luz had been counting down the days until the 31st, and at last, the day finally came.

Over the last week, the Noceda residence had slowly been spookified as Luz calls it, with Luz hanging bats above her fireplace. After hanging up the last of the bats, she stepped back and looked at her work, trying to see if anything was out of place. Bats hung from the lights and the ceiling. Ghosts were taped to the walls. Light green see-through tape was on the fireplace's outside mirrors, making it look like a cauldron, with jars of different things placed on the shelf above it. Just then, the doorbell rang. Luz walked over and opened the door.

"Hey, babe," Luz said, giving her girlfriend a kiss before letting her in.

"Hey, Lulu." Said Amity. She stepped inside and took off her shoes. "Is your mom here?"

"No, she's at work."

Amity set down her purse looked around the house. She was always so surprised at how good of a decorator Luz was. "I love what you did with the place. Especially the fireplace."

"Thanks. Do you want some hot cider?"

"Sure."

The Latina walked into the kitchen and pulled out two mugs. As she was filling them up, the Blight noticed the jars above the fireplace. Curiously, she walked over and picked one up for a closer look. Several fingers were placed inside, each one hand made and painted. The label read dead man's finger. She put the jar back and looked at the other titles: Pixie wings, Eye of newt, bat wings, and frog legs.

"Did you make all these?" Asked Amity

"Yeah. The dead man's fingers are stale breadsticks that I cut and painted; the newt eyes are tiny plastic eyes. The bat and pixie wings are made from foam wrapped in colored paper, and so are the frog legs."

"Their amazing." Amity walked away, flopped down on the couch. "So, I take it you're done with the decorations?"

"Almost. I still have a few things to put up outside. Want to help?"

"I'd love to."

Luz made her way to the couch and handed her girlfriend a mug before sitting down and putting her arm around her. "Here you go."

"Thanks, babe." The Blight took a sip of the warm beverage and smiled, letting out a small mmh as the cider warmed her body. She put the drink on the table and grabbed the remote before snuggling into her girlfriend. Luz sipped some of her cider before putting it down next to her and brought Amity closer.

The Blight flipped through the channels, trying to find something to watch. Since it was already Halloween, most of the specials and movies had already been played but they didn't mind.

"Oooh, how about this?" Amity said, stopping on the movie Halloween.

"Honey, you know I love you, but I am not watching a horror movie."

Amity giggled. "Worth a shot." She flipped through a few more channels before landing on Hocus Pocus. "Oh, cool, they're still showing this."

Even though both girls had already seen this movie twice this month, it was still a great movie that both enjoyed watching.

"Thanks for inviting me over," Amity said. "You saved from my parents boring Halloween party.”

"No problem." Luz gave her girlfriend a quick kiss before stroking her hair.

Both girls enjoy times like this; just them cuddling on a couch and enjoying each other's company. Amity snuggled deeper into the Latina, loving the warmth coming from her body. As the movie went on, both girls laughed and recited the lines. Sometimes they would try to do it in the character's voice, with varied results.

"And what is the purpose of this bus?"

"To take you to your most.... forbidden desires."

Amity rolled her eyes. "That bus driver is so thirsty. It comes across as very creepy."

"Oh totally, but I would argue he makes the movie better," Said Luz.

Amity grabbed her mug and took another sip, only to find it empty. She was surprised that she drank all of the cider already, as she didn't remember drinking that much. "Can I have some more?"

The Latina smiled and grabbed the mug before heading to the kitchen, coming back moments later with another cup of cider. She handed it to Amity and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thank you." Amity took a long sip of her drink. "What did your mom put in this to make it so good?"

"I don't know. There are some recipes, even my mom doesn't tell me." Luz finished her mug and set it back down.

The Blight put the cup down and snuggled into her girlfriend's side, taking in her scent. It was times like this that she wondered what she did to deserve a great girlfriend like Luz. Amity had girlfriends before, but none of them ever made her feel happy the way Luz did. After the movie ended, Luz turned off the tv and took the empty mugs to the kitchen, making a mental note to make cider for Amity more often, before joining her at the front door.

"So, what decorations do you still need to put up outside?" Asked Amity.

"Some skeletons and some tombstones," Luz said. "They are already outside, so we just need to position them. Can you get the markers and meet me outside?"

"Sure." Amity gave Luz kiss and then went into the hall while Luz walked outside.

The autumn air felt cool on her bare skin. It was cold enough that you could feel the change in the air, but not so cold that you would need a sweatshirt. Picking up one of the skeletons, Luz made her way to the edge of her driveway and positioned him, yes him, in one of the chairs. As she was dressing the skeleton, she heard a voice that froze her solid. 

"Oh, look girls, it's the outcast." Said a blonde-haired girl, her words dripping with sarcasm. "And she's dressing up a little skeleton. It's so sad how she couldn't find any real friends, so she has to make her own." The three girls laughed.

"What do you want, Kayla?" Luz said.

Kayla flashed the Latina a cocky smile. “Heard you transferred to a different school. What's the name? Hexolio? Helsina?"

"Hexside," Luz said, trying to ignore the three girls.

"Whatever. Even at a new school, your still an outcast." Kayla said. 

Luz turned around to face the trio. "I have friends. People care about me."

"Imaginary and book characters don't count." Said a blue-haired girl.

"Besides, who would want to be friends with you. You're a freak." Kayla checked her nails. "Oh, and everybody is a lot happier you left. In fact, I don't think theirs a single person that misses you."

That last line hit Luz hard. She knew she was an outcast, but she didn't think she was that hated. Her walls started to crack, but she managed to keep her composure. She wasn't going to let these girls ruin her favorite holiday. 

"I believe someone said I'm glad that girl kissing freak is gone."

Amity walked outside, holding several packs of markers, when she noticed Luz talking to three girls. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but her girlfriend's vibes were telling her that something wasn't right. Putting down the markers, Amity walked up to Luz's side and looked at the trio of girls.

"What's going on here?" Amity asked, slightly concerned.

Kayla looked at the Blight. "Who are you?" 

"I'm Amity. Luz's girlfriend." Amity crossed her arms.

The girls behind Kayla looked at each other, a shocked expression plastered on their faces before looking back at Luz and Amity. 

The blonde's face twisted into a disgusted scowl and scoffed. "You can't be serious. Are you really dating this outcast? What did she do? Beg and plead for you to be her girlfriend for a day so she wouldn't be lonely? I mean, it's nice that you're doing charity work, but you could so much better." 

Amity wanted to smack her across the face. What gives her the right to ask that and call her girlfriend an outcast? Sure, she thought Luz was weird and awkward when they first met, but that was before she got to know her. And what the hell is she talking about, saying that she is being charitable by dating Luz? The Blight had never felt happier since she started dating her.

Amity glared at the blonde, a low growl coming deep within her throat. "One, yes, I'm serious and do not call my girlfriend an outcast because she is better than you will ever be. And two, I asked her out, and I've never been happier."

"Whatever. Shame, you had to give up your social life for her, but outcasts attract outcasts, I guess." Kayla said, flipping her hair.

"Actually, I'm the class president. Now, if you'll excuse us, my girlfriend and I still have decorations to put up. Try not to trip on your ego walking away.” Said Amity.

"Whatever. Come on, girls, let's go. We don't want to catch their gayness, or we might start kissing each other." Kayla knocked down a stuffed cat before walking, her two friends not far behind. 

Amity balled up her fists tight as she made a deep growling noise. She hated people like her. Looking down on everyone and acting like they know everything. Telling people what they should do because of their popularity. Then Amity remembered she used to be just like Kayla. Ugggh, she was so immature back then. The Blight turned to look at Luz and dropped her anger when she saw her face. The Latina sighed and put the cat back on the mailbox. 

The class president wrapped her arms around her Latina and received a warm squeeze in return. After a few moments, the girls pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Gold met brown, and, at that moment, Amity knew what her girlfriend was thinking about. She gently kissed her forehead before looking back at her. 

"You are not an outcast or a loser. You have friends who care about you and a girlfriend who loves you. I asked you out because I had a crush on you, not because I was dared to or wanted to be charitable."

"But what if you find someone new?" Luz asked, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"That will never happen. No one will ever be as good as you." 

Luz smiled and gave her girlfriend a small kiss. "Now, let's go to work."

"What do you want to do first? This is your house." Amity said. 

"Bring me the markers, the tombstones, and the skeleton over here," Luz said.

Amity nodded and made her way to the front door. Putting the skeleton over her shoulder, she picked up the remaining items and walked back over to her girlfriend, setting them down next to her. Over the next thirty minutes, the two girls placed the remaining decorations throughout the yard. Markers were used to draw on skeletons to accentuate puncture wounds or deadly kisses on the cheek. 

The tombstones also got the marker makeover, with skeleton hands, red eyes, and silly quotes being drawn on them. Both girls stood at the edge of the Noceda property and admired their work, as Luz leaned her head on Amity's shoulder. The Blight put her arm around her girlfriend.

Amity checked the time on her phone. "Halloween will be starting soon. We should get ready."

"Sounds good," Luz said. Both girls went inside to change into their costumes.

One hour later

Luz was standing in the living room in her Azura costume, scrolling through her Instagram. Her staff leaned against the couch next to her as she waited for Amity to finish changing. Out of all the pieces of her costume, the staff was the hardest to make, taking multiple days and several attempts to get it right.

"How do I look?"

Luz looked up and saw Amity dressed as Hecate. Her heart skipped a beat as she stared at her girlfriend, a small blush appearing on her face. "You look amazing. Are you sure you're not a witch?"

"No, I’m not a witch, Lulu. Despite what my costume says." Amity put her hair behind her ear. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you put a spell on me." Said the Latina.

Amity made a small squeak as her face turned a deep shade of crimson. She groaned in embarrassment as she tried to hide her face in her hands, causing the Latina to chuckle. No matter how many times Luz saw her blush, she always thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"I love you," Luz said teasingly.

"I love you too," Said Amity, groaning.

Luz put her arms around your girlfriend and kissed her forehead. "But seriously, though, you look amazing."

"Thanks, Lulu," Amity said, her face still bright red. "You look great too."

Luz looked at the clock. "We are going to have trick or treaters any minute. I'll take the first few."

Amity nodded and gave Lulu a small kiss on the lips, before heading to the couch while Luz sat on the stairs. Ding Dong! Luz got up and opened the door, seeing a fairy, a shark, and a mummy.

"Trick or treat!"

"Oh, you guys look amazing!" Luz said, giving the kids a handful of candy.

"Thank you." The kids said before leaving.

Luz sat back down only for the doorbell to ring again. She got up and opened the door, this time being met with a pirate, Jason Vorhees, and a witch.

"Trick or treat!"

"Great costumes, guys!" Luz gave each kid a handful of candy.

"Are you scared of me?" Said the kid dressed as Jason.

"Yes, I'm terrified," Luz said teasingly.

"You dressed as Azura!" The witch yelled.

Luz smiled and gave the witch a few extra few pieces. The kids thanked Luz and walked way. Several trick or treaters later, Amity took over candy duty as the girls swapped places. The doorbell rang a few minutes later. When Amity opened the door, she saw a kitty, Tinker Bell, and Jack Skellington.

"Trick or treat!"

"Oooh. Great costumes, guys." Amity gave the kids a handful of candy each. "My favorite Halloween movie is Nightmare Before Christmas.

"Thank you." Said the kids before leaving.

Amity sat back down on the stairs and pulled out her phone. If she was going to wait here, she would at least be occupied. The doorbell rang a few minutes later, and after putting her phone away, she got up and opened the door only to be met with a trio of girls from earlier.

"Ughh. What do you guys want?" Amity asked in an annoyed tone, crossing her arms. "Aren't you girls a little old for trick or treating?"

"Hey, free candy is free candy," Kayla said. "Also we came to invite you to a party. It will be better than hanging out with the freak. Of course, you are going to have change out of whatever this is."

"What even are you?" Asked the blue hair girl sarcastically.

"I'm Hecate from the Azura series. And like I said before, I'm good." Amity said.

"Oh, so you're that type of nerd. No matter, I can work with that. There will be cute boys there."

"I'm gay," Amity said bluntly.

"Oh, that's because you haven't met the right guy yet," Kayla said.

Amity wanted to punch her in the face as she glared daggers at the blonde. "Leave. Now."

"If you."

Amity interrupted her. "No. You and cronies need to leave now. You make fun of me all you want and my love for Azura, but you don't insult my girlfriend, and you as hell don't question my sexuality. What the hell gives you the right to do that and say who I have to like? I only like girls, and that will never change that no matter how many boys you introduce me to, and even if I was into guys, I still wouldn't go with you. 

I will also never leave Luz because she is sweet and kind, and better than you three will ever be. You know, I used you to be like you, Kayla. Obsessed with my popularity. Challenging my competition. But I grew up. When will you?" 

Kayla and her cronies just stood there in stunned silence. Amity smiled as she finally made the girls shut up.

"Now get off my girlfriend's property, and if you hurt her or call her a freak or an outcast again, I will show you what real fear is like." Said Amity.

"W – whatever. Come on, girls, they aren't worth our time. We have better things to do." Kayla said, trying to keep a straight face. Amity could see the fear on the blonde's face as they quickly walked away.

A few hours later, the trick or treating came to an end. Luz grabbed the candy bucket and walked over to Amity, sitting down next to her. Grabbing a few pieces of candy, she handed some to her girlfriend and snuggled into her side. Amity put her arm around Luz and pulled her close.

"I've been eyeing this candy all night," Luz said, popping a piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"Me too." Said Amity.

Luz gets up and gives Amity a kiss before snuggling back into her.

"Happy Halloween, Lulu," Amity said.

"Happy Halloween, Ammy," Luz said.


End file.
